


Philocaly: My love, my beauty

by Fallenangel87



Category: Mass Killers, Serial Killers - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: For anon, hope you like it!





	Philocaly: My love, my beauty

Philocaly is the Greek word meaning “the love of beauty” and it’s one of the most universal words, I think. It applies to everyone. Anyone who lives in the world can find beauty in it. Even Eric finds beauty, he sees the beauty in nature and it's powerful ways. Who doesn’t love beauty? Beauty is such a driving force, a harsh storm inside of a person when they find something so beautiful it hurts. I never expected to find a beauty like that inside of the scrawny kid who hung too close to Roof. He wasn’t my type in the slightest, he didn’t stand out in a crowd, he was too tall and too lanky. Not much shorter than me, which is new and weird for me, I like them shorter. I suppose there are things about him that do align with my type; small-framed, easy to persuade, desperate for love and affection. 

He acts like prey, especially around me, which intrigues me, I don’t scream predator. I guess I like the way his breathing hitches a little bit when I’m staring at him, the way his eyes widen when his gaze meets mine, the way he starts squirming around when he’s near me. I can tell I’m going to have to make the first move, I’ve never been good at this. I don’t foresee him minding too much. “Adam.” It comes out a bit shaky, shakier than I had ever intended it to be and his head snaps up to look at me, looking at me like I was a ghost. “Y-Yes?” He murmurs out to me in soft reply, eyes as wide as the mouse that knows it has been caught by the cat. His expression makes me smile a little, a deceivingly sweet smile that I know looks pretty wolfish.

 

“Kiss me.” I tell him simply and I stay where I am, I suppose it’s a test really, to see how he reacts to being told what to do and what his response will be to such a demand. He looks at me, he just blinks at me for a few long minutes. I think he’s not going to respond to me, maybe he doesn’t even know how to respond to my request. I smile even more as I see him move hesitantly towards me, eyes wide and on me as he moves. I take a moment to appreciate his skin, how soft and pale he is, how fragile and compliant he seems to be. It’s perfect, he doesn’t seem like the kind to fight against something, I’m not Richard, I don’t prefer them when they fight.  
His lips press to mine and he lets me take control of it, hands go to cup his face, it’s odd kissing someone who is the same height as me. Most of my partners needed to lean up and I needed to lean down, but Adam was right there. In that moment, I realize Adam is just like the others, he’ll always be right here for me. At the very least, a part of him will be and now I see beauty doesn’t just mean soft, it means the person who won’t run and Adam is standing still.


End file.
